zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain
Plot When Zim's headquarters are having security problems, Zim attempts to upgrade the security system and get the job over with. He decides to put GIR in charge of ensuring nothing goes wrong while he replaces the computer’s AI, but when GIR begins to try to retrieve his rubber moose, he inadvertently causes the house to shut down, along with himself. However, Zim soon discovers that GIR's brain has been uploaded into the central hub of the house, which worries Zim greatly, since GIR has a craving for tacos and burritos, transforming the house into a giant dog-bot. GIR procedes to rampage the city on his way to the Krazy Taco. The only thing that pursuades Zim to go home is when GIR discovers he can't eat his tacos while in the house's computer. Facts of Doom Cultural References *The restaurant in this episode, Krazy Taco, is based on Taco Bell. *In the beginning, the kid who has apparently invaded Zim's 'perfect security' looks like Squee from one of Jhonen's earlier works, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, and his own comic, Squee. Trivia of Doom *This is the first episode where GIR is in the main storyline, the only other time in the series before the cancellation was GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff. *From what someone said during the episode commentary, when GIR says "Argh, where's my mouth?!", he was originally supposed to say something along the lines of "The pain, the pain." *When GIR (as the house brain) is squeezing Zim, he says "My organs!" which contradicts the fact that the Squeedly-Spooch is supposedly a superorgan. *Zim originally told the elevator he wanted to go to the storage level, but for the rest of the episode he says the equipment room. *The chief of police from Walk of Doom shows up right after GIR catches the gas truck on fire, and he repeats his line from the other episode ("Get him!"). *The police officer who says "Must be one of them new ones!" is the same officer from Megadoomer. *In this episode Zim actually gets down on his knees and says "please" begging GIR to obey him. *This episode has the longest span of time so far in the series, as it took place over one year (unless they were just joking about the time span). *This is the fourth time Dib and Gaz don't appear and the fifth time Gaz isn't seen. Things You Might Have Missed *In this episode the Krazy Taco worker that Zim pays sees him without his disguise, but isn't scared, shocked, or anything. *The phone that the guy with the great car is using has a graffiti on it saying "obey". Quotes Random Mother: 'There you are! What did I tell you about wandering off like that? Come on! '''Kid: '''I missed you mommy! 'Tallest Purple: I'm glad it had a happy ending after all. Tallest Red: 'Me too. 'Zim: Wait a minute, you’re in the house’s computer? GIR: Uh-huh! Zim: You are the new brain? GIR: I guess so! Zim: GIR, get out of there right now and back in your body! GIR: Okay! Sheesh. Let me see. (large mechanical grunts are heard) Uh… I can't! Zim: I will give you tacos. Oh, such tacos will I give! Zim: Shut your noise tube, taco human! GIR: Argh, where is my mouth?! GIR:TACOS!!!!!!!!!!! GIR:taco taco taco! Krazy Taco Mascot: Sweet jumpin' chili beans, I'm crazy! GIR: MUST OBEY THE TACO MAN! See also *Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain (Transcript) *Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain Screenshots Category:Season 1 Category:GIR Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Almighty Tallest Filmography Category:Episodes